The Tea Goblin and the Clumsy Ignoramus
by eljigo93
Summary: A tea addicted narcissist and a temperamental klutz continue their story together in this series of crazy adventures, and nothing ever seems to go their way. Whether it's an unhealthy obsession with shoes, a ghost who loves to get girls drunk, or the tardiness of a certain brunette, you've got a sure-fire recipe for disaster!
1. Did anyone say tea? (prologue)

**Authors Note: First ever attempt at a fan fiction, and first time writing anything but an essay in a loooong time. Anyway, due to college, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but if demand is high enough, which I doubt it will be given this is my first work ever on this site, Ill try to get 2 chapters a week in. Anyway, please rate/review/whatever.**

As usual, Mai rushed through the doors of Shibuya Psychic Research 15 minutes late, only to be greeted by a clearly exasperated narcissist waiting by the door of his office.

"You're late." he mentioned, barely holding back a growl. "For the third time this week. If this is to become a habit, there will be a serious deduction to your pay." he continued, glaring at the brunette whose eyes had begun to narrow.

"Like I've told you for the past 3 days, my college schedule for this semester has me ending classes later than usual. I can't help it if I'm late. And here I thought you weren't one for stupid remarks." she spat out, after having lost her temper, clearly infuriated with her boss / boyfriend.

He took a quick look at her and smirked. Truth was, he knew well that it was physically impossible for his assistant to be on time, given that the end of her college lecture was a mere 20 minutes before her scheduled start time at the office. His remarks held one simple purpose: to piss her off. You could say he was a masochist of sorts and enjoyed the challenge his girlfriend gave him when she got mad.

"Mai." he calmly said as he quickly approached her. He stopped right in front of her, taking a look at her face, which currently still displayed a hint of annoyance and slight confusion. He bent over and gave her a quick kiss. He found her irresistible when angry.

"Tea." he carried on before displaying another smirk as his girlfriend's expression, which had softened at his display of affection, hardened once more. At this sight, he quickly turned around and walked into his office.

"Idiot scientist" she muttered before following his orders and heading to the kitchen. As irritating as he was, she found him irresistible when he was being an ass.

Moments later, the door to Naru's office was kicked open, revealing a still steaming Mai unintelligibly muttering about tea goblins and narcissistic dolts. She threateningly made her way to his desk before slamming the cup down, splashing most of the contents in the cup all over the desk.

"Here is your god damn tea," she screamed, "and you're welcome! Stupid narcissist. I hope you choke on it!"

Naru concealed his smirk, already having thought of a snide comeback, something along the lines of 'great, now get me a straw so I can begin slurping the tea off of my desk,' but deferred from saying it, knowing very well that if he pushed her too far, he could forget about getting any of that for the next couple of days. Totally not worth it.

"By the way, we have a potential client coming in at 5, so make sure you're done with your tantrum by then. And inform Lin so he can start with the preparations for the interview." He told her in a surprisingly calm voice, as to not provoke her any further.

A 'hmph' was the only response he got from the girl before she closed the door to his office and made her way to her desk, deciding to take a few minutes before heading to Lin's office, to not be rude to him in her current rage. She lacked any form of self-control when angered.

A couple hours later, or 5 cups of tea later (Mai had begun to count the hours that had passed by while at work by measuring time in cups of tea, as Naru demanded for a fresh cup of tea every 20 minutes on the dot), a clearly agitated Naru paced furiously from within the depths of his office. 'Do all Japanese people display such tardiness, or am I just stuck with the bottom of the barrel in terms of punctuality?' he thought as his pace quickened.

Granted, the client had called in to inform them of his inevitable delay – something about some wild geese blocking the road in protest and refusing to move, but this was just unacceptable. He ought to decline the case just out of spite. Geese are quite vicious though... He certainly wouldn't want to be in the client's situation. He was terrified of geese due to an incident that happened when he was just a kid involving a particularly violent goose and the sausage that it was after, which Gene had graciously shoved down Naru's pants, culminating in disaster.

Just as he had silently began cursing his now defunct brother, the front door opened. He marched out of his office, determined to glare at the tardy client with so much venom that he would have no choice but to walk right out of the front door in fear. However, much to his disappointment, Mai had already escorted the client to his seat and offered him a beverage.

Sighing, he took his usual seat next to Lin, and waited for Mai to bring him his tea, which he desperately needed if he was to refrain from murdering the man seated in front of him.

Taking a sip of his tea, he regained his composure and began the interview. "Mr. Ehime, according to what you said on the phone, you claim that events of the paranormal nature have been occurring at your restaurant. Care to explain in more detail?"

"Of course. You see, 2 months ago, strange things started happening to the patrons at my fine establishment. For years, we have built a reputation of exceptional customer service and dedicated staff. However, recently we began getting complaints from every couple that ate at our restaurant." He took a sip of his tea. Naru asked him to continue.

" The men claimed that someone had spiked the drinks of their significant other. My restaurant is free of any alcoholic beverages, and given that I hand pick only the most trustworthy of people to work for me, I simply denied any such accusations and went on with my business." He continued as Mai looked at him in confusion.

" However, the other day, when dining with my wife at our restaurant, she too was affected. It was quite a mess. This made me realize that the complaint were legit. It also explained the irradical behaviour of some of our equipment, which I previously blamed on faulty wiring."

Naru closed his notebook shut with a thud, interrupting the man. "I'm afraid we will be turning down the case. You see, I only take cases which aren't absolutely ridiculous."

Mai glared at her boss, showing her disapproval at his unnecessary rudeness. Mr. Ehime frowned.

"That's disappointing. Thank you for hearing me out, though." He said before heading for the door, head hung low in defeat.

The SPR staff returned to their respective obligations, thinking nothing of the scene that had played out before them, all too used to Naru's bluntness.

Little did Naru know that the afflicted restaurant was none other than Greek Halls Taverna, a fine dining establishment that served European style cuisine, which just happened to be the restaurant he had reserved for his and Mai's first anniversary in three days' time.

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Out of love for shoes (Part 1)

'Today is a good day' Naru thought to himself as he drove down the street on his way to Mai's apartment. It was their anniversary today, first one in fact. And he had made a reservation at one of the most luxurious restaurants in the city a couple months back. He was quite pleased with the way things were turning out. He had even dressed for the occasion.

He was quite pleased with the look he was sporting. He wore a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, black dress shirt, and black dress pants. He kind of liked the colour black. Heck, even his underwear was black. It's unambiguous, easy to predict, and doesn't stain easy. Just perfect.

However, his tux wasn't what he was pleased about. No, not at all. You see, he had bought new shoes, and not just any shoes. They were a pair of custom fitted Testonis. Plain Oxford style (he didn't want to be too extravagant…), all black with black laces. Made from the finest Italian leather money can buy. So fine in fact, that he envied the beast that once got to wear his shoes as its skin. He had ordered them a few weeks prior to their anniversary, deciding that he deserved something nice for a change.

He pulled up to the curb next to Mai's apartment, and violently honked his horn, refusing to step on the filthy pavement while wearing his magnificent shoes. He'd much sooner hand walk to Mai's door than he'd risk getting as much as a single speck of dirt on his Testonis. He was quite obsessed with them, so much so that he had 2 close calls on his way to Mai's because he refused to take his eyes off of them. They had, after all, cost him more than a month of rent.

Mai finally looked outside, ready to strangle whichever lunatic was making such a commotion. To her surprise, it was none other than Naru. Puzzled by this un-narulike behaviour, she graved her purse and coat and walked towards the car.

She had chosen an outfit of sentimental value for the date; it was an outfit her mother had worn on their last outing before her accident. Mai had also worn it on her first official date with Naru. However, not only was it of sentimental significance, but it was also rather stunning. It was tight on her curves, knee length, and definitely stood out.

She stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Hey Naru!" she said with a smile as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey. You look very nice" he said before refocusing his gaze on his shoes, marvelling at their beauty.

"Thanks" Mai replied, hiding her blush. It wasn't very often she got a compliment from her narcissistic, self-centred, idiot scientist of a boyfriend. "I bought some new earrings just for tonight. Do you like them?" She continued enthusiastically, not noticing that Naru was spaced out in his little shoe world.

Not hearing the question, Naru replied in a tone that portrayed the highest level of emotion he could muster, "They are absolutely magnificent" clearly referring to his Testonis. Mai however, being as dense as she is, believed that Naru was talking about her earrings. 'If a little bit of silver and small sapphires can get such a strong reaction from the narcissist, then perhaps I should bling it up like a 1980s gangster in order to woo him…' she thought, still unaware at the intended recipient of Naru's compliment.

After a couple of minutes of Naru in dreamworld, and Mai furiously blushing, Mai finally noticed something was wrong.

"So… aren't we gonna get going? Our reservations are in 10 minutes, you know" she said.

At this comment, Naru immediately snapped out of his dream world, with a sudden look of realization plastered on his face. "Crap! I completely forgot about that!" He quickly lipped, before slamming his foot down on the gas, much to his girlfriend's displeasure. "WOAH! SLOW DOWN!"

Ten minutes later, just as Mai ran out of breath to scream with, the pulled up to the curve to the restaurant. They quickly got out of the car, much to Naru's displeasure; he had to step on the pavement on his nice shoes. Naru threw the car keys at the Valet without saying a word, hoping to get off the pavement as quickly as possible.

He had almost made it in when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned, to be greeted with the worried expression his girlfriend had on. "I don't wanna go in there… something doesn't feel right."

Naru took a deep breath. "Mai, I reserved this restaurant 2 months ago, and even then we barely made it on the waitlist. We are dining here whether you like it or not."

"But… fine, but when things go wrong, don't blame me!" she begun to protest, before realizing her efforts would be in vain. Still, she felt something odd about this restaurant. It didn't feel like something bad; more like a disturbance. Her intuition rarely lied to her, so she chose to be extra cautious while on the premises.

After checking in, they were seated at a table. The place had a very European feel to it, and smelled of souvlaki and tsatziki, as you'd expect from a Greek taverna. It was overly fancy, and the food being served looked absolutely delicious.

"Nice place! It's so fancy and the food smells soooo good!" Mai enthusiastically commented.

"I knew you would like it. It is the highest rated European style restaurant in all of Tokyo, so I expected as much." He coolly replied.

"Thank you, Naru. It's amazing."

The night was indeed perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin it. Or so they thought.

Half an hour later, as Mai took the last sip of her iced tea, the problems began revealing themselves.

"Naru, I don't feel so well…" she said, feeling as if the world had begun to spin in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong?" he replied, refusing to let his genuine concern show.

"I don't know.. I feel dizzy and the world is spinning and the room is soo hot. Maybe I should take my clothes off to cool off *hiccup* ooo, you know what we should do? We should start a food fight! *hiccup* Oh! I remember now! Remember in the New Year party when Bousan gave me some of that… techila? Tequila! stuff? Well I feel like that. That was funny!" She said while attempting to throw a pita at a woman on a nearby table.

She was becoming more unintelligible by the second. A few seconds later, she was in a non-stop fit of giggles, rolling on the floor, unaware of everyone in the restaurant staring at her in disbelief.

"You're drunk. Someone must have spiked your drink." He spat out furiously. "Waiter! Get me your manager now!" he screamed while throwing the poor waiter a glare that could pierce through tank armour. The waiter adhered to his animal instincts and fled before he was brutally killed. He did not wish to be the centrepiece of the next episode of 1000 ways to die. 'Death by glare'… that would be a new one.

A few moments later, a short man rushed down the hall. He looked eerily familiar to Naru. As he came closer, Naru finally recognized him. "Mr. Ehime?" he said in disbelief.

"Ah, Mr. Shibuya. It's a pleasure to see you. I apologize for the current situation, unfortunately, it's out of my control" he told the young narcissist.

"You really need to do a background check on all of your staff. This is completely unacceptable. I will be informing the re-" he was suddenly interrupted by his girlfriend tugging at his shirt.

"Ummm *hiccup* Naru? I don't feel so well. I think I'm gonna throw u- BLEURGH!"

Naru jumped back, out of the incoming vomit's way. However, he misjudged the speed it was travelling at, and nearly fainted at the sight that befell upon him. The vomit had landed on his shoes. His beautiful Testonis were now ruined. All their Italian leather glory, shredded to bits and pieces. He held back a tear. This was now personal.

"Mr. Ehime, we'll take the case. Please have 3 rooms ready for our arrival. Our crew will be arriving tomorrow at 8."

A smile lit up Mr. Ehime's face. Today was a good day.

**Well, here it is, the second chapter! Please review! If you don't, I'll kill a kitten. Being totally serious. So review or be an accomplice to animal cruelty!**


	3. Out of love for shoes (Part 2)

'Groooooaaan' Mai cried, cringing at her enormous headache and sore body. 'What happened to me? I can't remember anything!' she thought, desperate to find some answers. A few seconds later, she finally mustered up the strength to sit up. 'Wait... why are all the walls black? And why is there a bookshelf with hundreds of books in my room? Oh! I must be at Naru's place.'

She turned around to face the other side of the bed, hoping to find her narcissistic boyfriend so that she could interrogate him. However, he was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of collecting herself, she got up.

She looked around the all too familiar room, hoping to find some evidence. All she managed to find was a glass of water and an aspirin on the nightstand. Without a second thought, she gulped it down. 'Odd, it's almost as if he knew I'd feel like crap today…'

After drinking the much needed aspirin, she made her way to the living room. Naru's apartment wasn't too large; a simple 2 room apartment with one bathroom and the usual amenities.

The second room once belonged to Lin, but a few months after Naru and Mai had begun dating, Mai's continuous presence in the apartment caused him to move out to a bachelor pad that was a few doors down, in the same complex. He said something about there being too much noise the second she walked in. You couldn't blame him either. They sure were a noisy a couple.

She quickly made her way to the living/dining room, stumbling upon an odd picture laid out on the table. It was a picture of a pair of feet, with a nice looking pair of shoes on them. Below it, there was some writing that read, '"RIP Testonis. You will be missed."

Sitting across the room in his usual chair, reading his usual book, was the narcissist himself. Upon seeing Mai walk in, he put down his book, and turned to her.

"Good, you're up. I left some aspirin at the side of the bed. I had a hunch you'd need it. Anyway, get your shoes and coat; we have a case to get to."

"Whaaaat? But Naru, my head hurts, I can barely walk, and I have no idea what happened to me! I'm not going anywhere until you explain!" she complained, throwing him a look of disbelief.

"We went to dinner last night for our anniversary, you ate enough food to sustain a small village for a week, someone, or something drugged you, you became sick, you threw up and subsequently passed out, I carried you home and put you to bed." He quickly summarized the night, wanting to get going.

"Wait, why would someone drug me? I thought the restaurant you picked was free of alcohol!" she fumed, unhappy about her current predicament.

"Well, as it turns out, the restaurant we went to was the one in the case that Mr. Ehime brought to us a few days ago. Upon seeing the events of last night transpire, I also reconsidered my original decision on the case, which is why we need to get going. I sent Lin ahead of us to begin setting up the equipment. I also called in Bousan and Ayako to come help. They should all be there by now."

"Can I at least take a shower? I really don't wanna go out like this. I should have a spare set of clothes here." She asked.

"Fine, but be quick. Lin will not be happy if he ends up dealing with all of the equipment on his own."

She nodded, and rushed to the washroom, not wanting to face an angry Lin. He could be worse than Naru when provoked.

An hour later, Mai and Naru finally made it to the restaurant. Mai spotted Bousan and Ayako carrying some equipment inside, and quickly rushed to them, with a grin stretching from ear to ear on her face.

"Bousan! Ayako! I've missed you so much!" She grinned, throwing herself at Bousan, who had put down the monitor he was carrying when he saw her running towards them.

"Hey, Mai! Why haven't you returned any of my calls? I've been having Mai withdrawals all week! It's horrible!" he exclaimed, before Mai was stolen from him by Ayako.

"Yeah, I know it has been a busy week for you with your anniversary and all, but it's not nice to keep us in the dark! Besides, we had agreed to have a coffee at least two times a week!" continued Ayako, upset by Mai's apparent lack of care for her friends.

"Well, I-" Mai tried to explain herself, before getting cut off by the monk. "A year already?! How are you still sane? I was sure we'd be having our weekly visits at the asylum by now!"

Naru walked into view just as Bousan blurted his little insult out. He was not the least bit pleased. "If you don't mind, please continue with your work. I'm not paying you to spit out half-baked insults and waste time" he said, while portraying his most dangerous of glares.

Bousan quickly realized that Naru was not in a good mood, so he picked up the monitor he was carrying and kept on working. Naru in a good mood was already unbearable, so dealing with Naru in a bad mood was out of the question. He'd much rather try to fight a group of rabid wolves with nothing but a twinkie as a weapon. Ayako followed him, also wanting to get out of the mine field.

Naru and Mai went towards the base, wanting to get an update from Lin. The rooms Mr. Ehime had reserved for them were at the back of the restaurant, by the kitchen. Lin, as expected, was sitting on a couch at one corner of the room. Across from him sat Mr. Ehime. Mai and Naru took a seat next to Lin.

"Ah, Mr. Shibuya, so glad you could make it. I just wanted to ask that you please refrain from investigating in the main hall during peak hours, as it would spook the customers." He calmly told the narcissist.

Naru was not pleased. "Alright, but we will still need to set up our cameras and other equipment to record any activity. If you'd like, we can put them out of sight, but they must still be within view of the hall" he replied.

"Yes, that sounds fine. Now let us discuss the ideal locations for the equipment…" Mr. Ehime and Naru proceeded to discuss equipment placement. The ensuing conversation was boring enough to lull the still-hungover Mai to sleep.

When Mai awoke, she was sitting at a table located at one corner of the hall. 'Where am I? and why can't I speak or move?! This must be a dream…'

**Mmmkay, seems I had a bit of extra time this weekend, so I decided to write up another chapter. Please review! I want to hear your opinions, so review! If you think it sucks, feel free to post a review saying "Your story is bad and you should feel bad," as I want to know how well I'm doing. Also feel free to point out any grammatical/ spelling errors I make, as I did not have time to do a full fledged proofread, so I just skimmed through it. Anyway, next update is likely on Wednesday, as I will be very busy on Monday and Tuesday. Yay college!**


	4. Out of love for shoes (Part 3)

**Sorry, but gonna have to do a short chapter today. I kind of fell asleep yesterday after class and woke up too late to write anything since I had a Japanese quiz to study for today. Fun. So what I'll do is just write up Mai's dream sequence, and write the rest of the chapter on Friday night or Saturday. This will be a bit different, as I'm gonna try writing from Mai's POV. Enjoy!**

"Are you enjoying the meal?" asked the person sitting across from me. I didn't know him, but somehow, he looked kind of familiar… Like he is a relative of someone I do know or something. I threw him a smile, against my will given that I have no self-control in dreams like this, and kept on eating.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second" I felt my lips say before I got up and began walking down the hall. After I was finished with my business, I went back to our table.

"Welcome back. I took the liberty of ordering us dessert. I hope you like cheesecake!" the man said, with a smile on his face. There was something sinister about it…

"Oh, yes! It's my favourite dessert. Thanks a lot" I replied, before taking a sip of my drink. It tasted slightly off, but I paid no attention to it. After all, I had a piece of delicious cheesecake in front of me… I swear, if I could marry cheesecake, I would. Or maybe get a guy that could actually cook. Last time Naru tried doing anything in the kitchen… Well, let's just say that he looks really creepy without eyebrows.

I was about to take another bite from my cheesecake, when I felt my mind go numb... something isn't right.

"Takachi, I don't feel so well… I want to go home" I protested, hoping he'd help me in getting to my house.

"Oh, don't worry; you probably just ate too much. I'm sure it will all be fine…" He replied. His sinister smile had now become a full on smirk of self-satisfaction, as if he had gotten precisely what he wanted. I couldn't help but shiver a little, which, coincidentally, was the last conscious action I remember doing.

Images flashed through my head of what I assume was the rest of the night. I am so glad this is just a dream. Before I knew it I woke up half naked in an alleyway sleeping next to a pack of stray dogs. Yep, I believe it's time to wake up now.

**Alright, here it is. Sorry for the lateness/shortness of it. Also, I feel so faaaaabulous writing from a girls perspective. But, tell me what you think. Would you like me to go back to 3rd person perspective, or would you like more POVs? Also, I realize I haven't done much with the rest of the SPR crew, so I'm gonna try to focus on them a bit in the next few chapters. I think Bousan and Ayako need some alone time… ;D**


	5. Out of love for shoes (Part 4)

**Ok, I think I'm gonna try to write from Naru's perspective this time and see if that works out. Please review!**

"Alright, so I would like cameras in the kitchen, dining hall and main entrance. I will have my assistant here draw out the locations of the cameras and give you the map once she's done. Got it, Mai?" I said to Mr. Ehime, while wondering why my assistant had decided to cuddle up against my shoulder during an interview.

"Uhh… Mr. Shibuya, I think your assistant may have fallen asleep. Understandable given her situation last night, I suppose…" Mr. Ehime informed me. I felt my blood begin to boil. I took a quick look at Mai just to make sure she was indeed asleep. Sure enough, her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth slightly open.

I began thinking of all the possible ways to rudely awaken her. Maybe I could grab two pans and smash them together close to her… I wonder if there is any air horns about. I realized, however, that the comedic effect I would cause would not be worth the weeklong headache Mai in a horrid mood would bring me. She was already a handful when happy, so that was decidedly out of the question. She has special ways of torturing me, which have proven to be quite effective…, god damn hormones.

"I apologize; she is still exhausted from last night. I could wake her; however she usually has dreams which give us information on the origins of the case, so it is probably a good idea to let her sleep. I will have Lin here hand you a map once it is complete" I told him, thinking of the most suitable solution for the current situation.

Mr. Ehime looked confused, but he decided to just go with it after I threw him one of my 'don't ask' stares. "Alright, I will inform the staff that there will be cameras laid out on premises, thank you for your time, gentlemen."

I gave a sigh of annoyance when Mr. Ehime finally left. It is unbelievable how Mai can fall asleep basically anywhere, in any situation. Like the time she annoyed me for a week straight to take her to a theatre showing of Les Miserables. After much discussion and denial, I decided to just take her and save myself the headache. Only problem was, she slept through the whole damn play. What a waste of my time.

"Noll, I'm finished with the map. I will take it to Mr. Ehime and tell the others to begin setting up the cameras. Is there anything else you need?" Lin asked, knowing that I had lost my train of thought. It happens whenever I don't get a sufficient amount of tea in my system. I had to fix this before I began thinking of even more ridiculous things.

"Yes. Lin, tea." I commanded. That sounded completely off. Any name other than 'Mai' at the beginning of that command sounds plainly wrong. Lin raised an eyebrow at me before throwing me a playful smirk.

"Very well, but if you expect me to throw a tantrum at your lack of manners when I hand it to you, and subsequently make out with you, you'll be disappointed." He said. I couldn't help but smirk at his remark. I suppose that had become the daily routine back at the office. Not that I was complaining, I was quite happy with our little 'dance', if you will.

A few moments later, Lin re-entered the office followed by the rest of the team. Lin placed a cup of tea in front of me, which I drank. It tasted a bit off, but then again, any tea that isn't Mai's tastes off to me. Still, it provided me with glorious caffeine-y goodness, which I desperately craved.

"Alright, what's the situation?" I asked the group of clowns in front of me.

"Well, the old hag and I have brought in all the equipment to the main ha- OW, what did you hit me for?!" Bousan exclaimed.

"Watch who you call an old hag, you stinking wannabe Monk!" Ayako proclaimed. I threw them both a glare which told them I meant business.

"Well, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Ayako and I have brought in most of the equipment, so it's just a matter of setting it up now and taking each individual piece to its destination." Bousan concluded.

"Very well, continue on. You may take a break when you finish taking the equipment to its destination. We will take care of setting it up." I said, feeling Mai begin to stir on my shoulder. She must be having one of those dreams. Hopefully it's not painfully gory; I don't feel like dealing with an overemotional girlfriend right now.

Mai awoke as soon as Bousan and Ayako had left the base. She seemed slightly confused, but it didn't look like she had dreamed of anything too grotesque.

"So what did you find out? By the way, if you decide to sleep through an interview again, I will have to seriously cut your pay. That was completely unprofessional." I told her, hoping she would get the message through her head.

"No good morning for me? Jeez, what a sweet and caring boyfriend I have. Besides, what did you expect would happen when you dragged me out of the house as soon as I woke up after the night I had?"

"Just get to the point already. I don't have all day." I told her.

"Well, in my dream, I was in the body of this girl, who was having a date with a creepy-looking guy in this very restaurant. I went to the bathroom for a second, and he spiked my drink in that time. After I came out and had a sip, I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of a back alley, half naked, being licked awake by a pack of stray dogs." She shivered.

"Do you recall the name of this guy?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't forgotten.

"Umm, yes, I think it was Takachi." She told me. I was relieved; she often forgot crucial information about her dreams, rendering them useless.

"Alright, I will ask Lin to do some research for us. Anything else you remember that might be important?" I asked, seeing if I could squeeze any last bit of information out of her to speed up this case. Truth is I was beginning to question my decision of taking it. There didn't seem to be anything paranormal going on here.

"Um, well, I felt as if this Takachi guy was somehow familiar… like I have seen a relative of his or something. It was odd. I can also faintly sense that he is indeed a spirit now, and he is not happy."

I thought for a second about what she said, before realizing something. "Since this spirit targets women who are currently dining with someone they have feelings for, it is best we don't go to the hall together. If you have to go to the hall, go alone or with someone else so you are not targeted."

Mai looked slightly disappointed. "Alright," she replied, while looking for something to do.

"Mai, tea," I told her. My caffeine levels were critically low. I felt as if I would implode any second now.

"Hmph. Tea goblin."

A couple hours later, while we were looking up more information for the case, the door slammed open, revealing a worried Bousan.

"Uhhh, guys? Ayako is drunk. No idea how, we were taking our break and then all of a sudden BAM! She was gone."

I was slightly puzzled for a second, as the ghost was only supposed to attack girls who were romantically involved with someone present. My thoughts, however, were interrupted by a loud yell from a woman who was quickly approaching.

"C-c-mere you shtupid, cowardly monphk, and kissh me senseless! You w-won't get avway fron me so eashily!" I heard a clearly drunk priestess yell through the doorway. Well, that sure explains a lot.

**Well, here it is, late as usual. Anyway, please review! I wanna hear what you think so far! Should I keep on switching perspectives? Should I go back to a 3rd person narrative? What would you guys like best? If I don't get any opinions, I'll probably end up alternating POVs between characters as I see fit, just so I can better integrate some characters into the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
